


Chaos

by SunnyBoraBora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, I am so in love with Wu Yifan...., Like... Seriously...., Love at First Sight, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Singer Reader, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBoraBora/pseuds/SunnyBoraBora
Summary: Yifan is bored. Incredibly bored. Until he met Y/N. She is beautiful, outstanding and he is already in love.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I just write this because of one of my friend. Kris released 6 and I was freaking not okay..... Let me know in the comment what you think about it!   
> Love love~   
> Bora

Yifan was bored. Incredibly bored. He had been invited to a gala in Shangai. A lot of Chinese artists, actors and singers, had been brought together to assist at some award. This year, international artists had been invited too. Some solo singers, actors, groups were present. But Yifan didn't pay attention. He was looking at his glass of wine, leaning on a wall nonchalantly. Yifan had always been like that. People thought he was patronizing, but he was just feeling like an outsider. He never liked the attention, but sadly he was tall, and handsome, he couldn't enter a room without attracting the eyes of all the people present. He hated that. So he was just staring at the room without even seeing anyone.Until he saw her. She for sure was the kind of girl to attract attention. She was tall, maybe because she was perched on a pair of 5 inch black stilettos. She was smiling kindly to her interlocutor who was more focus on her cleavage than on what he was saying. Yifan couldn't blame him. She was far away from Chinese beauty criteria, she was emitting sexyness and mystery.He would have stared at her longer if the organizer had not started speaking. 

 

« Ladies and Gentleman, welcome. We are bringing together tonight to reward talented artists, but also to bond the Chinese artistic industry to the international one. Please welcome them heartily » 

 

A wave of applause. 

 

« To start this evening in a good disposal, a talented group of women will interpret for you their last song, Chaos, Please welcome Jumping Fire.» 

 

New wave of applause. 

 

Yifan saw the group of girl walk in the middle of the room. She was here, standing in the middle of the room. She was here, standing in her tight champagne satin dress, between her three band mates. She was the tallest, the only one he couldn't tear his eyes away, he didn't even know what the other members of the group were looking like. He heard a piano, a voice, but he couldn't pay attention. Until she started to sing. 

 

« Why is my life like chaos. 

Praying gods in which I don't believe. 

Sinking, sinking deeper with you. » 

 

He was holding his breath. Her raspy voice doing things to him that he couldn't explain. Her eyes were closed, her hand groping the mic tightly. 

 

« I do whatever I could do 

I'd run away with you 

But everything is Chaos 

cause nobody does it like you do. » 

 

He couldn't stop looking until something snap in his. She lifted her head. Her eyes looking directly at his. Her mesmerizing orbs were shining, like she already knew him. He couldn't stand it. He ran away, leaving the room. He entered the bathroom confused and disappointed in himself. What the fuck just happened. This girl, that was.... She didn't do anything. It was him. He was crazy. He was literally hard, and the only thing she did was to sing. Of course he was the one with a problem. It's not like he never slept with a girl. Since Exo every girl were praying for him to take them. He said no, most of the time. He had girlfriends, and even if he was single right now, it wasn't an excuse.He tried to calm himself and it took longer than expected.When he was sure that he wouldn't drool on unknown girls anymore, he returned to the room. Everyone was already sitting, ready to assist to the award. He hurried to his chair and sit.He didn't listen to anything this night. He applauded when he saw other people doing so, saying that he was off was an understatement. He was so eager to leave, to return to his room, to sleep his melancholy and arousal away. He shook numerous hands, congratulated award winners, drink another glass of wine and finally leave. He walked for the elevator, trying not to run, and he never run usually. He pushed the button to his floor and enter the cabin, the doors were almost closed when someone slipped in. 

 

« Fuck me »Yifan though. 

 

The girl was trying to catch her breath, her eyes shut, her figure bends over. She straightened herself, finally focusing her eyes on him. Her jaw droped.

 

« Oh my... Oh my god you are, Oh my god! » 

 

Her raspy voice again. Yifan didn't know how to react. 

 

« Im (y/n) the rapper of jumping fire» 

 

She was looking at him in amazement. 

 

« I am....

-I know who you are. Kris Wu. Big fan by the way, if my panic attack from earlier wasn't enough » She laughed.

 

He shivered. What the hell.

 

« You are a fan of Kpop?

-Yes, I know you from Exo, but I like you as an actor the most. Somewhere only we know does things to me. No wait, I said that I prefer you as an actor, it's not true, 6 is my ringtone. In fact, I just love you. »

 

He raised a brow. She realised.

 

« Oh my god! Not like that! I mean... »

 

She blushed even more. If she continued to be that cute and sexy at the same time he wasn't sure he could restrain himself. 

 

« It's ok. I understand, don't worry. It was good, I mean you were good. When you sang. »

 

She leans on the wall.

 

« Thanks. I thought you didn't like it at first. You leave in the middle of it.»,she laughed.

 

No I leave only because if I had stayed I would have taken you in front of everyone. 

 

« No, it was amazing. I left only because I had to answer my phone. For some emergency. » 

She nodded. 

« I hope everything is ok. 

-Yes nothing important. »

 

Silence. 

 

« I loved the song. The lyrics. It was very deep.

-Thanks. I take it for myself. I wrote the song.

-Sad song? 

-Always. That's the only thing I know how to write properly. Desperate love stories, where one is always more in love than the other are my favorite. Except when it happens to me, of course. » she laughed again. 

 

« And it happens to you often? » 

 

Shut up Yifan. 

 

« All the time. I am always the one who loves more, or who loves quite simply. » 

 

She had no idea of what she was doing to him. She looked at him. Her eyes staring at his face. She bit her lips. 

 

Damn it... 

 

His brain just stopped functioning. He pushed the stop button. The elevator immobilized itself. 

 

« Kris ? » 

 

What happen next was for sure unexpected. Kris leans closer to her, brushing his lips against her neck. He was waiting for the moment where she would reject him. But it never happened. That would have been a normal reaction. Every sane girl would never let him touch them. So suddenly. Like that. But she just shivered, bending her body a bit closer to his. He finally kissed her neck, tasting her skin for the first time. She grasped his shoulders tightly, gasping at the sensation. She smelled incredibly good. Like expensive perfume, with something he never smelled before. He groaned, moving his lips from her neck to her collarbone. His hands traveling down her back, feeling the satin of her dress, her muscles contracting under his touch. It was so satisfying to feel her, to smell her. He kissed every inch of her cleavage, malaxing her hips. But Yifan had enough. He sank to his knees. 

 

« What are you doing Kris ? 

-Shut up and enjoy. » 

 

He grabbed her thighs sinking his fingers in her skin. She groaned. 

 

« You're not wearing underwear? » 

 

She blushed.

 

« Woman you're gonna be the death of me. » 

 

Suddenly the elevator started again.

 

« Well, we have to hurry then. » 

 

He parted her legs to have a better access. She was beautiful, shivering from his breath on her inner thighs, bending her hips closer to his face, her legs shaking from anticipation. So eager for him. He would have loved to tease her longer, to hear more of her small whimper but he couldn't. So he just starts to lap. His tongue making its way inside her. She moaned, her entire body tensing. He was already addicted to this sound, he wanted to hear more of it. He grabbed her ass from under her dress, her skin was softer even more than the satin of her dress. Yifan bit, licked, sucked on every spot he could find except for the most important. She was already a mess, moaning incoherent things. Her moans, it does things to him. He wanted to grin on her legs, to have some friction. Yifan grined, keeping up his pace with his tongue. She smelled so good, and Yifan knew why, this smell driving him crazy, the smell of a woman, just plain feminine, just for him. Her juices were dripping down his chin. She was now bucking her hips against his face. 

 

« Yifan... Please... More... Give me... » 

 

Wait What ? 

 

« Yifan, oh my god ! Ahhhhh! » 

 

She was moaning his name. Not Kris or something else. His actual name. A deep groan comes from his throat, his hands clenching even more her ass, bringing her even closer. He wasn't lapping anymore, he was eating her. He sucked her clit merciless, feeling her shaking in his arms. The only thing she was able to do was to clench her hands in his hair. Pulling his pony tail hard, scratching his scalp. He groaned with pleasure. Of course she was still moaning his name. He took her right legs, putting it on his shoulder to have a better access, if it was possible. Her hands clenched in his hair even tighter and close her eyes, throwing her head back. It was coming. And she was only moaning his name, again and again. He kept his movement until she stopped crying. She was a mess. Shaking, not able to stand still on her heels. He let go of her, standing strait again just so he can help her. She was now in his arms, catching her breath, shivers still running down her spine. He looked at her recovering. Circling his thumb on her smooth skin. The elevator stopped. 

 

« This is my floor. » she said breathless. 

 

She looked at him, her lipstick smudge on her chin, her cheeks still red, her eyes shining but strangely sad. He knew that she was waiting for something. He set her free from his grip. She got out of the elevator. 

 

« Goodnight Kris. » 

 

He couldn't say anything, the door closed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His lips were red, swollen, and shinny from slick. He could still taste her on his tongue. His hair was tangled, his pony tail completely undone. He didn't want to think about his trousers now way too tight for him. He returned to his room. Closing the door. A strange feeling in his chest. He took a long shower, thinking about the girl the entire time and went to sleep. This night he dreamed for the first time in a long time. 

>  


End file.
